


Chaverot*

by Galileo_Tracy



Category: Criminal Minds/NCIS Crossover
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Old Friends, Probably terrible hebrew, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy
Summary: 一个犯罪心理侧写表示他们的“不知名疑犯”是一名海军军官，让BAU来到了NCIS，让两个老朋友重聚，然后某人突然变得有点醋。大概发生在CM 3x09之后到这两部剧的季终之前，因为还不知道季终集到底是谁死了，我也不想知道。所以我要捂耳朵不想听哦，我听不到哟！
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss





	Chaverot*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromthechaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/gifts).
  * A translation of [Chaverot*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556324) by [fromthechaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos). 



> >   
> 从LJ网站导入的，最初发表于2008年9月22日。
>> 
>> 在一次和母上大人非常活跃积极并且激烈的对话之后，找到了这篇NCIS/CM交叉设定的基础。显然，我的灵感女神在我刷碗的时候降临了，我现在脑子里有好多好多的想法。然后，突然之前，我想到了怎么开头…我大概是把Ziva和Emily的年龄都改了几岁，让她们之间的年龄差更小一点，我设定的她们之间的年龄差为四到六岁。谢谢原文太太，还有soporificeffect翻译希伯来语，还有Shalom校对。谢谢maekala帮助其他的外语 ;-)。还有谢谢sofia_lindsay完整的试读校对！  
> 
> 
> 这篇的授权要了好久好久好久了，但是总也不回复，估计是那位太太不玩敖3了（毕竟最近一篇是2017年的事了…） 但是真的很喜欢 现发出来 如果等那位太太看到了不同意再删掉好了
> 
> 这是CM和NCIS交叉世界观，如果没看过两部剧集 可能会看起来有些困惑，不过其实也没那么难理解。基本人设介绍的都还算清楚。所以…试试呗…
> 
> 版权声明：恩…随便找一篇同人文的版权声明粘过来就行（？？如此敷衍的吗？

JJ叹了口气，帮其他队伍成员整理好案件资料。这案子不会有什么好结果，他们的犯罪侧写表示有很大可能这个不知名嫌犯是一名授勋的海军军官或者退役军官，说明他们现在不仅仅涉及到了当地警方的执法范围，他们还涉及到海军罪案调查处的执法范围。而且所有人都知道NCIS，特别是Gibbs特工的队伍，和带着FBI徽章的人都有宿敌般敌意。JJ特别强调过他们和这个队伍交流的时候需要拿出最好的行为，而且需要特别注意他们的敌意和讽刺。这可以成为联邦机构之间的协同办案的典范。

整个小队很快准备好，走到各自的SUV里，决定开车去海军大院，毕竟那里离华盛顿特区并没有多远。Emily笑起来，走到JJ身后，低声说，“至少这个案子上，我可以睡在自己的床上。”

Reid歪了歪头，深思状的扶了扶眼镜。“那得是我们有时间睡觉，这看上去像是一个马拉松式的案子，我们通常没有这么引人注目的嫌犯，特别是高等级海军军官。”

JJ略微勾了勾嘴角，她自己的心情因为全队的兴奋而略微好了一些。Garcia冲进来，肩膀上搭着好几个电脑包。“ **噢no** ，你们不能去海军大院和Gibbs的团队办案不带我，我要去见我们家Abby！”

“你们家Abby？Babygirl，你有什么要向全队分享的吗？”Morgan穿上了他的FBI外套，脸上挂着一丝斜笑。

“Abby Sciuto？她是Gibbs特工团队法证专家，还是除你们之外我最好的朋友。她和我在几年前一起参加了一些…讲座，而且当我，嗯，你们知道的…”她大声的用气声说道，“被迫断网的时候，我和她待在一起。她 _最棒了_ ！”

全队的笑声在大厅里回荡着，一起走进了电梯里，下楼去停车场，领出了他们各自的SUV，开车去海军大院。

*** ***

Ziva感觉到Gibbs从主任办公室出来的时候的咆哮。他走到正在对着最新一期的《Maxim》的那个摆出简直不可能的姿势的封面女郎流口水的Tony身后，一巴掌糊在他的后脑勺，让他的椅子发出“吱嘎”一声。Tony放下了他的杂志，他一脸惊讶的表情，“我的天啊，boss，刚刚那下真挺疼的…”他五官的都皱在一起了，轻轻的揉着他的脑袋。

Gibbs转过身，挑起眉毛说，“真的？每一次我这么做的时候，你都会这么抱怨一番。”

Tony使劲假笑出来，“是的，长官。当然是的。”他咬着后槽牙假装真诚的说道。

咧嘴笑起来，Gibbs伸手拍了拍Tony的肩膀，“而这，就是我这么做的原因，DiNozzo。”

“所以刚刚主任说什么了，Gibbs？”Ziva后仰靠在她的椅背上，对Tony做了个鬼脸。显然他还在揉脑袋，有些烦闷。

“FBI在来的路上…我们得和他们一起工作。”

McGee低吟了一声，“不要再是Fornell了…他还没和我们抢够地盘吗？”

“不是。”Gibbs从McGee的桌子捞起了他们简报大屏幕的遥控器，调出来他们正在忙的案子的资料。“行为分析组。他们相信这个…”他再次摁下了一个钮，调出了一系列犯罪现场的照片，里面是几个女人在多个码头被谋杀的场景，“可能是一个海军军官所为，甚至可能是授勋军官。Shepard主任让我们好好配合，不要再把FBI吓走了。我们和他们配合办案。”

这时Abby从电梯里简直是发射出来的，手里举着半杯Caf-Pow。“我的天啊我的天啊，拜托告诉我我们要和BAU一起办案啦！”

“天啊，Abby，你在这里装窃听器了吗？”Gibbs转头看着他们的法证专家，看到一个紧张矛盾的穿着哥特的能量化身。

“不是你们所有人啦，没有，当然没有。就只是…他们会带Penny来吗？”

“Penny？”McGee挑眉问道。

“是的，Penny！Penelope Garcia，她是我最好的朋友之一，我已经好久好久好久没有看到她了！在被FBI招募之前她是全国最好的黑客之一。她是Hotchner特工的BAU小队的技术分析员！她是 ** _最棒_** 哒！”

Gibbs转头看着屏幕，“很高兴知道咱们之间至少有一个人对FBI的到来感到兴奋。现在记住，好好表现，让我们抓住这个禽兽。”

Ziva坐在自己的座位上看着Gibbs调出了BAU团队在现场的照片，立刻就看到了照片中的那个深发女人。那个人看起来有些熟悉，但是她想不起她是在哪认识她的了。这个女人是谁？她是怎么认识她的来着？

*** ***

整个小队在SUV里一边开车一边头脑风暴，开着多方通话来保持他们能一起讨论这个案子上的想法，好好利用由于交通状况而长达一小时的车程。讨论由于现场状况而产生的问题和提供的线索，更加缩窄了犯罪侧写所包括的范围，估计嫌犯的年龄范围、安全区--这得感激Reid神速的地理侧写--和对于目标的偏好。

Emily和JJ是第一个上电梯的人，随着剩下的队员陆续上电梯，她们的空间变得非常狭窄。JJ闭上眼睛，尽最大努力不要想紧紧贴在她身上的那位深发女人，她的洗发水的猕猴桃味笼罩着她，让她脑中充满了无法满足、不合时宜的念头，她想知道她的这位同事尝起来什么味道。不过她现在需要集中精神，她不能这么想她的同事，特别是她们同时处于FBI和NCIS双重监督之下的时候，他们两个小队如何在一起工作，还有队员之间的合作都需要操心。她不能因为洗发水的味道而犯错误。“ _但是…_ ”她想到，“ _这真的是 **非常好闻** 的洗发水呢。_”

在电梯门打开的一瞬间，JJ长出了一口气，随后整个队伍走出去，这个效果简直可以媲美小丑们走出神社马戏团，他们猜测这个大厅这里会是他们接下来的调查的大本营。在看到那个深发的、充满异域风情的女人从头到脚打量Emily的时候，JJ觉得自己胸口一紧。她觉得自己头脑有些发晕，她知道这种感觉并不常发生在她身上，这是…她在吃醋。她略一摇头，甩掉这种感觉，向前走过去，像往常一样伸出手，“你好我是SSA Jennifer Jareau，小队联络官，几小时之前我和Shepard主任通过电话？这是我们小队的队长SSA Aaron Hotchner，还有SSA Morgan、Prentiss、Rossi，Spencer Reid博士，还有我们的技术分析员Pen…”

JJ被一声尖叫打断了，“PENNY！”然后一个白色实验室大褂、两条深色小辫子的身影飞了过来，还有一个…毛绒河马？张开双臂抱住了Garcia，而她也同样尖叫着，“ABBY！！！”

*** ***

Ziva抬头看向打开的电梯门，七个FBI特工从里面走出来，她仔细研究着他们当中的每一个人，直到看到了那个神秘的深发女人。她从头到脚打量着那个女人，看她走路的姿势，显然是被人调教过的，总是觉得她绝对是在哪里认识这个女人。她停顿了一下，感觉有人像是过度保护的猎鹰妈妈在保护自己的蛋不被眼镜蛇吃掉一样的盯着她。她转头看向那个金发女人，那个眼神就是那种会让DiNozzo说出“如果那个眼神可以杀人的话…”她看着那个金发女人冰蓝色的眼睛看向深发女人，显然这让她迅速冷静了下来。她闭上眼睛，长出了一口气，摆出一副职业形象走向Gibbs，握了握手之后开始介绍他们的小队。“我是SSA Jennifer Jareau，小队联络官，几小时之前我和Shepard主任通过电话？这是我们小队的队长SSA Aaron Hotchner，还有SSA Morgan、Prentiss…”在这个名字说出口的瞬间，Ziva的眼睛睁大了，突然记忆的闸门打开。她想起Prentiss大使的女儿走出领事馆的车辆，站在那个高挑的、充满权威感的女人身边。她的父亲热情的欢迎那位大使，然后介绍他们的女儿们，Emily、Ziva和Talia，那个她的妹妹提议说要帮这位略微年长的美国女孩适应在以色列的生活和安全的生活路线。Ziva记起了她的眼睛，它们看上去简直全黑但是眼神空洞，她的头发深黑，当阳光照上去的时候看上去像是红发。她记得那个女孩走动的姿势，她还没长大的四肢走出那么优雅的动作甚至有些荒唐，她绑着长长的黑辫子，还有一件黑色的Aerosmith的T恤和黑色的牛仔裤。那和这个FBI特工的步态一模一样。她甚至都没看Abby和Penelope的毛茸茸的重聚和尖叫，Ziva站起来，走到Emily身边，好奇的看着她用希伯来语问道，“Emily？真的是你吗？”

Prentiss特工看上去有点被吓到了，她把眼睛对焦在Ziva身上，像是在仔细检索她的记忆档案，在想起来的那个瞬间她的眼睛睁大了，用和Ziva同样的语言应答道，“Ziva？那个叫Ziva David的小姑娘？怎么…你在这干嘛？真的好久不见了！”Emily伸手抱住了Ziva，紧紧的抱了抱她的老朋友，眼睛闪着光，“你怎么样了？你的家人呢…你的父亲，还有Tali？”

Ziva松开手，对上了Emily深沉、闪光的眼睛，“父亲还好…Tali…Tali在十七年去世了。那是哈马斯爆炸案，在那之后我开始为摩萨德工作，最近才在NCIS当NCIS和摩萨德的联络官。”

Emily眼神柔和下来，悲伤的捏了捏Ziva的肩膀。“我很抱歉，Ziva…”

Gibbs歪了歪头，看着她们俩，然后提醒道，“说人话，拜托了…女士们。”

Emily笑起来，摇摇头，很流畅的在两种语言之间切换，“抱歉，长官…我和Ziva…我母亲在80年代早期是驻以色列的大使，在我母亲相信的人里Ziva和Talia是仅有的和我年龄相仿的女孩，所以我们…在特拉维夫的时候经常在一起玩。那是很久以前的事了。”她再次捏了捏Ziva的肩膀，然后把手放下。

那个高个子、瘦成稻草人的那个，Ziva不记得他的名字了，崇拜的看着Emily，看上去有些紧张的推了推他的眼镜。“Emily，你还会说希伯来语吗？你会说多少种语言啊？”

Emily转头看着他，“算英语吗？六种基本是流利的，还有几种会说一些，不过刚刚能认出来我的母亲是否被威胁或是被骂了。”Emily在最后翻了个白眼，知道她才是最常用各种语言骂她的人。Ziva笑了出来，想起了很多次，甚至在只有十三岁的时候，Emily会用无数种语言嘀咕着她的母亲的名字。

*** ***

JJ慢慢闭上嘴，意识到她没机会--估计也没必要--继续介绍Garcia了。当她看见那位充满异域风情的女人站起身，走到Emily身边时她觉得自己的心脏被揪紧了。“ _我的Emily_ 。”她控制不住的想到，恨恨的想到。JJ皱起眉头看着那个特工，她看起来像是见到鬼了一样，就那么看着Emily，然后轻声用外语说道，听起来像是希伯来语，“ _Emily？Zoo be'emet at？_ ”

Emily的眼睛睁大了，JJ轻笑着看着那个她熟悉到不能更熟悉的表情，她是在打开她的记忆隔间，在里面搜索所有见过的脸、声音、语言和肢体语言。JJ在Emily的眼睛突然亮起来的时候惊讶的掉了下巴，她的手搭在了另一个女人的肩膀上，捏着她的肩膀说道，“ _Ziva？Ziva David ha'ktana？Eich…Ma at osa kan？Lo Ra'iti otach shanim！Ma shlom ha'mispacha…aba shelach，Talia？_ ”

JJ在看到Emily把那个特工紧紧抱在怀里的时候，心底一沉。这么紧的拥抱Emily通常只会向她最亲密的朋友展示出来，“ _还有我。深呼吸，Jennifer，她没有…没有和她调情。她只是感到意外而已。_ ”

她们俩继续用希伯来语对话，沉浸在她们之间的小世界里，对于NCIS没有做自我介绍完全无视，而且也不在意没人能理解她们在说什么。直到那个年长的男人，她推测是Gibbs特工，清了清他的嗓子，让她们用英语说话。

Emily看上去有些尴尬还有点高兴，她赶紧解释她和另一个特工，Ziva David，年幼的她们是怎么在以色列认识彼此的。Gibbs点点头，“好吧，我确定你们可以在抓住这个禽兽之后再在记忆隧道里漫步，对吗？”

Hotch抓住了这个机会，“我和Rossi特工想和你还有主任一起再过一次犯罪侧写，而Reid博士还有Garcia可以和你们的法证专家一起共享网络并且处理已经收集到的证据，而Jareau、Morgan和Prentiss特工可以和你们的特工一起统一对于现场和证据的想法。我们可以一个小时之后重新集合，然后分别去不同的犯罪现场进行进一步调查和分析？”

Gibbs点点头，开始往楼梯上跑，“上楼吧，先生们。”

Morgan把两个箱子放在桌子上，而JJ开始给各位特工分发案卷资料，同时做着自我介绍。McGee微笑着道谢，而当她也对他微笑的时候他害羞的脸红了。DiNozzo对她咧嘴灿烂的笑着，然后对Emily似乎很欣赏的点点头，直到David特工朝他的脑袋上一巴掌呼过去，用警告般的眼神盯着他。“你真的想让Shepard主任逼你 **再去一次** 性骚扰停止预防讲座吗？”当Ziva转身看着Morgan和他的盒子里的证据的时候，DiNozzo对她做了个鬼脸，显然她刚刚的那句话是在夸张。JJ和Emily看着那些特工们的表情都拼命忍住了笑声。他们一起重新梳理了一遍各个犯罪现场的照片和证据，Emily每次碰到她的手，或者同时伸手拿同一件物证，或者当她给Tony和Ziva递物证时扶着她的后腰的时候，JJ觉得她的心都化了。

这个小时很快就过去了，然后JJ、Emily和Ziva一起开着车去最远的一处犯罪现场，马里兰州，安纳波利斯的一处游艇码头。大概一半的路程的时候，Ziva从97号州际公路上拐下来，停在一个餐厅的停车场里。Emily抬眼看着她，眼里全是疑问。“现在有点晚了，你们俩也还没吃饭呢吧。呃，我相信FBI的特工们也会吃午饭的，对吧？” _她的口音很有吸引力_ ，JJ想到， _不过她的爆破音不太好听_ ，她暗自有点苦恼。

*** ***

“你还喜欢早餐煎饼吗，Emily？”Ziva对她们的车前方的IHOP早餐店略一点头问道。

Emily的眼睛亮起来，“噢，我好几周没吃过早午餐了。Jayj，记得当初在洛杉矶我、你和Garcia一起吃的早午餐吗？”

那个年轻的特工微笑起来，“这个故事永远都不会过时的，看着你用足够把心血管全部堵住的生奶油把草莓煎饼淹没。有时候你真的像是个青少年。”

“是的，你说的是你自己吧，小丫头。”Emily弄乱了JJ的头发，然后打开车门下了车。她们俩对彼此互相微笑了一下，走进了IHOP。

Ziva跟在她们身后，仔细的看着那两个女人，研究着她们彼此之间的肢体动作，她们之间长时间的视线交织，特别是无论什么时候Emily碰到她的肩膀或者揉她的头发时Jareau耳朵尖和鼻尖泛红的颜色。她的眼神看起来很烦躁，但是她泛红的脸色让她知道这个年轻的小特工很喜欢她的这位女同事。Ziva暗自偷笑，她一直都知道Emily和别人有些不同，从小就知道，只是她现在知道那应该叫什么名字。

她们三个坐在一个小圆桌的周围，服务生拿来几个一模一样的马克杯，倒满滚烫的咖啡。Ziva看着Emily向她的杯子里加入少许的牛奶和糖，而Jareau特工往杯里加了三颗糖。而Ziva直接喝了一口黑咖啡，细细品尝，然后慢慢在脑里估算她需要加多少东西。而当另两个人依旧在研究菜单的时候，Ziva，放下了她的，仔细的研究着Emily，她嗓音低沉的用希伯来语问道，“所以…她爱你多久了？”

Emily，正在喝咖啡，被这个问题呛得不轻，拿了一张纸巾擦了擦嘴，用希伯来语重复了Ziva的问题，“她爱你多久了？不是的，Ziva…”

“啊，”她继续说道，眼中闪着愉悦的光，“所以，那是，你爱她？”

Emily转头扫视了一下她的金发同事，而她正在研究特色菜单，她对于这个她听不懂的对话的恼怒掩饰的并不高明，“Ziva，”她慢慢的继续说道，“不是你想的那样。”

Ziva嘻笑起来，继续用英语说道，“你还是我们之中唯一的犯罪侧写师呢，哦，Emily。”

*** ***

JJ知道David特工在她们身后，她能感觉的她那审视的视线，让她更加的不自在。当然，之前的那个声音再次出现了，“ _她只是在后边没人打扰的打量Emily，你知道的。_ ”摇了摇头，把这些想法甩出脑子，当Emily打开大门绅士般的让她们两人进门的时候并且略微鞠躬的时候，JJ对此勾唇微笑起来，“女士们。”她微笑着说道。

侍应生指引她们坐在一个圆桌旁边，然后拿来了一壶现煮咖啡，给她们三个的咖啡杯加满。JJ拿起两个奶精两包糖递给Emily，然后给自己拿了三包白糖。她所有的动作，她如何打开菜单、在看哪一页，她知道David特工都在研究每一处细节。她能看出来吗？她对Emily什么感觉？她是在打量她的情敌，还是为了保护Emily不受她的伤害？

“ _Az…Kama zman hi ohevet otach？_ ”哦，天啊，Ziva又在用另一种语言说话了。JJ合上菜单，赶紧抓起特色菜单，仔细的阅读它，就好像这是她这辈子见过的最有趣的文学读物一样。

她能感觉到Emily在看她，然后回答了Ziva的问题。“ _Kama zman hi ohevet oti？Lo，Ziva…_ ”她恼怒低吼了一声。她们肯定是在说她。她可以根据Emily的语气听出来她有点困惑，还有些警觉。Ziva告诉她了，她都能感觉到。“ _从什么时候开始你这么多疑了，Jennifer？_ ”她控制不住自己开始猜测。虽然她从来不是多疑的人。但是从来没人能这么容易就看透自己。整个小队都约定好不能侧写彼此。按她们俩说话的语气，JJ觉得自己像是赤裸的一样，那位摩萨德特工深邃的眼睛像是扒掉了她所有的铠甲，看穿了她所有的秘密，包括她对Emily保守的秘密，甚至是最隐秘的一个。

JJ抓住了桌子的边缘，几乎准备好了和她们吵一架或者逃到卫生间里，就像是没得到足够注意力的熊孩纸一样，这时Ziva终于用英语说话了。“你还是我们之中唯一的犯罪侧写师呢，哦，Emily。”

JJ挑起眉毛，用眼神疑问着，“我错过什么了吗？”

Emily皱起眉头，眼神困惑扁了扁嘴，有些困惑显然正在思索Ziva刚刚和她说的话。她抬眼看着JJ，就好像她在读懂她之后心软了，“没什么。Ziva想要玩一些心理游戏，就只是这样而已。”她保证般的微笑着，“不用担心，Jayj。”

而Emily的这个反应让JJ开始对 **所有事** 感到担心。

在她的电话突然响起的时候把Emily吓了一跳，手机在桌子上跳动着。她接了起来，立刻就开始说话。“Prentiss，”她简短的应答道，“Sir…没有，我们还在去安纳波利斯的路上，我在途中停下来吃了点东西，我希望着没关系。没有，当然了。是的，长官。”她摁下了挂机键，朝服务生招招手就像是拦计程车一样。“我们准备好点单了，但是你们能快点吗？我们赶时间。”

那三个女人点了食物之后等那个服务生走开之后，JJ歪歪头，“Hotch？”

“Rossi。”她回答道，“三个小时之前另一个女人在维蒙特山上失踪了，她在费尔黑文的码头有艘船。全队都在过来的路上了，我们应该在那里等他们，不过不能提前行动，因为那个嫌疑犯可能有武器。”

“我们应该在形成完整的犯罪侧写之前就去…吗？”JJ默默的消了音，记起了Hankel的那个案子，当时他们并不知道Tobias全部的动机和问题。她直到现在都得努力忘掉那些吓人的恶犬。

“不用担心。”Ziva勾起嘴角说道，“无论侧写完不完整，他对上我完全没有赢的机会。”

Emily大笑起来，JJ因为她的笑声再次觉得嫉妒和心动同时在心中涌动。“确实。特别是你在接受了摩萨德训练之后。我记得你作为青少年的样子，现在我简直没法想象你作为训练完全和彻底的摩萨德特工能干什么来。你一定是个很厉害的角色，Ziva。”

在她们吃完早午餐之后，JJ起身去柜台付账，从眼角她看到她们俩又开始低声交谈起来，还时不时的偷看一眼她。

*** ***

看着Jareau特工走开，Ziva握住了Emily的手。“你差点失去她，是不是？当她说起完整的侧写的时候，我能从你的眼神里看出来。有些糟糕的事情发生了。Emily，不用我告诉你生命有多短暂。你必须要告诉她。当我说结果会相当不错的时候，相信我。”

Emily摇摇头，看了一眼JJ，转头看着Ziva，叹了口气。“不是，我不…知道…也许吧。我是说，有条例不允许办公室恋情…”

“同样有条例不允许冷血的杀掉自己哥哥，Emily。但是当事情关于生命、死亡和心的时候，有些条例必须得被打破。”Ziva站起身，轻轻拍了拍Emily的肩膀，走向了Jareau特工。“好了吗？”

JJ略一点头。“我有那个码头的地址，Emily也知道。她可以把这个输入车上的GPS里。我本来想说快点开，但是…我觉得你开车只有一种速度。”

Ziva咧开嘴笑起来，“你学起来很快嘛，Jareau特工。”

“叫我JJ。和这么多侧写师待在一起这么久，我总得学会点什么的。”

“好吧，JJ。”Ziva微笑道，“对了，记住。你不用有那个名头才能读懂人心。相信你的直觉，你大概不会错的。你看起来像是直觉很准的那种人。”她对上了JJ的视线，“我不是你的敌人，Jennifer。就记住生命短暂，而且诚实是最好的解决方式。”她看向Emily绕过人群，从兜里掏出手机，已经准备好了给Rossi打电话了。她因为JJ那双蓝眼睛里迷惑的神情而轻笑起来，摇摇头。她的老朋友真的知道怎么挑最美丽也是最复杂的女人。

向来都遵守她的诺言，当这三个女人到现场的时候，很快等到了其他的特工，Ziva在制服那个嫌犯的时候完全不留情面，到了那人跪求Tony和Gibbs不要让她和自己待在一起的地步。Ziva看着Emily安慰好那个被折磨也被吓坏了的女人从她自己的船的深处走出来，在Emily的怀里颤抖着，不过看起来Emily的安慰起到了作用，她领着那个女人回到了陆地上，到达了救护车和急救员所在的位置。她转头看着JJ所站的地方，她也看着Emily眼中满是骄傲和崇拜的神情，她的表情清晰的说道“ _这是我家女孩_ ”，她简直要忍不住说出来了。“Emily，”Ziva说道，轻笑起来，继续用希伯来语说道，“ _告诉她！她深爱着你好嘛！_ ”

Ziva看到Gibbs朝她走过来，赶紧躲开了，他的手离她的头顶只有几英寸。“tmd，Ziva，除非你在审讯， **说英语** ！”

Ziva笑起来，Emily抬眼看着JJ，微笑着，“好吧。迟些再说，好吗？”

*** ***

JJ因为Emily的话而挑起眉毛，然后转头和Hotch说。“Well，这次很快嘛。”

“我从没怀疑过。”Hotch回答道，“NCIS很能干，我们可以从他们对于海军军官的习惯和精神状态的充分了解中获得解决这个案子的优势。好了，我们海军大院见。”

Ziva抬起头，“我们会稍晚一点，我们需要加油。”

Gibbs点点头，所有的特工回到他们各自的SUV上，只留下了Ziva、Emily和JJ。Ziva爬上了驾驶座，看着Emily钻进后座坐在JJ旁边。Ziva看着她们俩坐的有多近略微邪恶的笑着。她忍不住恶作剧的冲动，狠狠一踩油门，看着JJ坐不稳直接飞进了Emily的怀里，脸整个都红透了。“我，我很抱歉，Em。”

Emily抱了抱怀里的金发女人，微笑答道，“没关系的。而且那是Z的错。”她们俩笑起来，但是她们的视线从来都没断开，Emily咬了咬她的唇，伸手抚过了JJ的下颌角。“Jayj…我… _Ani ohevet otach_ 。”

JJ抬头看着她，眼神迷惑。

Ziva对着后视镜微笑起来，“她刚刚说‘我爱你’。”

JJ脸红起来，靠在了Emily怀里，“我也爱你，Em…已经很久了。”

*** ***

回到海军大院，Abby和Garcia共享了她们的PDA-电话网络，交换了她们的号码，并且互相保证她们一定找机会把五名女特工聚齐办一个女生之夜。

Ziva微笑着，紧紧的抱了抱Emily。“ _Shalom。_ ”她说道，然后转头看着JJ，笑起来。“很高兴见到你，JJ。”

JJ也微笑着，上前一步紧紧的抱了抱Ziva，说出了她唯一会说的希伯来语单词，“ _Shalom。_ ”

\--= fin =--

**Author's Note:**

> *Chaverot翻译过来是女朋友或者是女性的朋友的意思。


End file.
